


I Owe You a Fall

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, POV First Person, Reichenbach Falls, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You a Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vid: SAIL (Reichenbach Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8252) by Amy Kinley / amyyam / beadedsail. 



I’ve enjoyed seeing you scurry about, Sherlock, searching for some way out. Now you’ve realized there isn’t one. Because I built this trap just for you. I gave you my time, my attention, my reputation, my blood and sweat. No tears, though. Your brother never would have believed them.

He’s terribly clever, but so predictable. Too caught up in watching over his flock to see what’s right in front of his face. Do you know he still worries you might join me? He wonders if the only thing keeping your teeth from the wooly throat of his nation is that it’s more fun to hunt the other wolves. I’d hoped it was true. But honestly, you’ve been a bit of a disappointment, Sherlock.

Except … oh. You’re not one of the angels after all, are you? Thank you. Your brother was right to fear. Thank you! After so long alone, I finally have someone worth beating.

When it comes to a choice between winning and surviving, we both know what matters. I get first pick. And you, my dear? You get neither. It’s a mercy-killing, really. You’d be so bored; stuck in this pathetic, bland, utterly _pointless_ mess of a world without me to entertain you.

Don’t worry. I’ll show you the way. I’ve always wanted to go out

with

a

bang. 


End file.
